


A Night to Remember

by Cha0s_Cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All the clones are their kids, Anniversary, BAMF Jango Fett, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Jango Fett Lives, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), background anidala, it is also pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha0s_Cat/pseuds/Cha0s_Cat
Summary: Jango and Obi-Wan celebrate their first anniversary together. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157
Collections: JangObi Shenanigans Secret Santa 2020





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetoucheseternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoucheseternity/gifts).



> A special thanks to Commmander_5279_Morai for beta-reading this for me!

Obi-Wan watched his family from where he reclined at the head of a low table with his riduur. Moonlight shone through one of the many large stained-glass domes that arched far above them. It was the first time in centuries that Mandalore’s Hall of Victory was being used to its fullest extent. His riduur had smugly informed him when they arrived that even the most lavish of the New Mandalorian banquets had to use drapery to section off the majority of the massive area. It made sense. After all, who would need to host a celebration for an entire army’s worth of people?

Smiling softly, Obi-Wan leaned against the love of his life. He had no idea how Jango had done it. Somehow he managed to make both sides of the force forsaken war apparently forget that they were supposed to be fighting. Although, if he had to hazard a guess, Obi-Wan would say that it had something to do with the reason that his former padawan and grand-padawan, as well as the entire 501st and 212th, were radiating smugness for the past tenday.

“What’s on your mind cyare?” Jango’s voice rumbled pleasantly next to his ear.

“Contemplating the logistics that allowed all our ad’e to make it to the celebration,” Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully as he watched Fox shove Ponds for trying to steal one of the Jogan tarts off of Fox’s plate. “The men have been unusually tight-lipped, even Anakin.”

Jango snorted with laughter, “I suppose it is better late than never that he learned some form of discretion.” He tipped his glass towards where their eldest sat with his wife.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes slightly at his husband. “I take it that I have you to thank for that?”

“I had to do something,” Jango said with mock affront. “Did you know that both he and Padme thought that no one knew about them?”

The senator in question glanced towards them with an eyebrow raised questioningly but returned to her conversation with Ahsoka when Obi-Wan waved her off. 

“I would find that hard to believe-” Obi-Wan responded, mirth twinkling in his eyes as he rested his head against Jango’s shoulder, “If I hadn’t caught both of them sneaking pudding cups out of the pantry at midnight like a pair of misbehaving younglings.”

Whatever Jango was about to say was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass from the large dome right above them. A figure in dark clothes dropped towards them with a warbling shriek.

“KENNNNOOOOOBBBBIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”   
  
Obi-Wan groaned as the familiar form of Maul crashed into a nearby table, scattering dishes everywhere. The former sith apprentice was followed in by a few battalions of Death Watch soldiers. They drew up short, jetpacks flaring, at the legions of blasters that were suddenly pointed in their direction. Maul made an attempt to lunge towards Obi-Wan but he was brought to a screeching halt as Anakin’s lightsaber blade hummed dangerously close to his throat. Always one to follow her older brother’s lead, Ahsoka had one of her blades pointed directly at the middle of the zabrak’s spine. An anticipatory hum seemed to permeate the room as the two forces stared each other down. 

The sudden sharp sound of Jango’s laughter only increased the tension.    
  
“It looks like we will be getting the festivities started a little early!” The grin that stretched across his face was nothing short of feral as he slid his helmet on. “AD’E!-” Jango roared and Obi-Wan watched with amusement as nearly every head snapped to face them. “Death Watch has volunteered themselves as the prey for the Riduuro'tug'yc Oya’karir![[1]](%E2%80%9C#footnote1%E2%80%9D)” He paused for a beat, enjoying the moment. “Oya!”

The responding cheer shook the building all the way down to its foundations.

Blaster-fire filled the air as their sons started trading potshots with the Death Watch soldiers. Obi-Wan had to give them credit, they were making the clones work for every shot that hit its target. It looked as though the fighting might continue along those lines until a barrage of rockets knocked one of the enemy soldiers out of the air.    
  
“It looks like Hardcase brought party favors,” Obi-wan murmured as he and Jango watched the trooper let out a whoop of victory. Not to be outdone by one of their brothers, a few of the men pulled out Z-6s or rocket launchers of their own. Obi-Wan had a sudden bad feeling as an ominous humming filled the air. Surely, Tinker hadn’t brought….    
  
Obi-Wan cursed as he caught sight of the man a few tables down. He was holding his latest project and laughing maniacally. The prototype weapon looked like a fusion of a Z6 with an AT-TE turret. A brilliant blue light shone from the end of the barrel as the engineer swung it to point at the nearest group of enemies. Tinker pulled the trigger and a wall of silence seemed to swallow the sound of the battle as a massive laser cut a swath through the enemies and the building alike.

Those Death Watch soldiers that were still in the air seemed to come to the decision that survival was the better part of valor and began to leave the building by any means necessary. Obi-Wan winced as the few intact domes gained several new holes.

He was suddenly very glad that the external doorways had been left open as a decent portion of their ad’e chased after the fleeing soldiers. The last thing they needed was more property damage. 

“You do realize that they likely aren’t coming back until they’ve dismantled the entirety of Death Watch, right?” Obi-wan asked as he picked up his teacup that had miraculously survived the entire exchange.

“Maybe,” Jango tilted his helmet slightly and Obi-Wan just knew that his riduur was smirking.    
  
“Hey Obi-Wan, if you are done flirting with your husband, what do you want me to do with Maul?” Anakin asked over his shoulder. 

The zabrak had a few faint saber burns from where he had evidently tried to escape.

“Stop standing there and fight me Kenobi!” Maul snarled.

Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea and pretended to think it over. “Hmmm, how about no. I have bested you once before and you have yet to prove that you will provide any sort of challenge.” He waved a hand to encompass Maul’s current situation. “After all you seem to have your hands full dealing with our children at the moment. 

Maul’s expression slid from disbelief into anger. 

“You know...” Ahsoka’s voice had a mischievous lilt that promised nothing but trouble, “If you challenged and beat his husband he would probably have to fight you then…”

_ Clever cheeky tooka,  _ Obi-Wan thought as Ahsoka peeked around Maul and gave them a wide grin.

“Mando, I challenge you to single combat,” Maul sneered and ignited the Darksaber. “I killed the last Mandalorian who wielded this blade, it’s fitting that I should use it to end yours as well!”

“Kebbur bic, or’dinii[[2]](%E2%80%9C#footnote2%E2%80%9D),” Jango drawled as he spun his Westar-34’s in his hands.

Ahsoka and Anakin fell back into the ring that was rapidly forming around the two combatants. Obi-Wan admired the way his riduur moved with lethal grace as he traded blows with Maul.

The zabrak had clearly been expecting Jango to hang back at the start of the fight and use his guns to his advantage. Instead he was forced to deal with a Mandalorian rushing him in full beskar armor. Maul barely managed to dodge Jango's first punch. 

Jango merely shifted his weight and transferred the momentum into a sidekick that slammed into the seam where living tissue met mechanical limbs. Maul let out a wheezing gasp and staggered onto his back foot. Jango continued on relentlessly, not letting his opponent regain his footing. Blow after blow hammered into the zabrak like an unstoppable river. An uppercut connected with the former sith apprentice’s jaw and he went down like a sack of Corellian tubers.

“Holy kriff…” an awe-struck whisper from one of the 212th’s shinies broke the ensuing silence as Jango bent down and picked up the Darksaber. 

“You know, my buir is probably laughing at me in the afterlife right now,” he mused as he flipped the hilt into the air before hanging it on his belt. 

“Oh?” Obi-Wan smiled as he lifted his riduur’s helmet off so that he could pull him into a keldabe kiss.

“Mhmm,” Jango hummed and then spoke in a voice that was clearly mimicking his buir’s, “Jango, only you could be so ura’kovid that the Manda decided to name you Mand’alor twice over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> riduur: partner/husband/wife  
> cyare: beloved  
> ad, ad'e: child, children / son(s) / daughter(s)  
> aliit: clan  
> oya: Many meanings: literally *Let's hunt!* and also *Stay alive!*, but also *Hoorah!*, *Go you!*, *Cheers!* Always positive and triumphant.  
> buir: parent/father/mother  
> ura’kovid: hard headed  
> Manda: the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like  
> Mand'alor: the leader of the mandalorians (lit. sole ruler)
> 
> [1] Riduuro'tug'yc Oya’karir: Anniversary Hunt - A traditional part of Mandalorian anniversary celebrations where the children of the aliit get to show off their skills by hunting prey chosen by the riduur'e. There are also different levels of difficulty for children, young warriors, and experienced warriors. [[back]](%E2%80%9C#return1%E2%80%9D)
> 
> [2] Kebbur bic, or’dinii: Try it, moron [[back]](%E2%80%9C#return2%E2%80%9D)


End file.
